The Webs We Weave
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir are forced to confront their own mortalities when Paris is attacked by two akumas at once. (For those of you who've read Smile At The Sky, this can act as a direct sequel, otherwise it's a standalone) Post-reveal. Cover art base by Sabrina, color by me. Temporary character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **A/N: Welcome, welcome! As the summary says, this fic can act as a direct sequel to Smile At The Sky or as a standalone and is definitely a post reveal fic. Enjoy!**

 **Co-planned by Sabrina again because she's my Lucky Charm lol**

* * *

It happened again.

Adrien is pacing the length of his room, gripping one hand-the hand with his ring-tightly against his chest, replaying the event over and over in his head.

This time, it was at the dining table. Adrien eats alone every meal. His father is always too busy to sit down and eat with his son. He's always occupied with designs or phonecalls or important meetings... Always. Except for today. Today, Gabriel Agreste strode down the steps as naturally as if this were a daily occurance, took the seat opposite his son, at the far end of the long, white table, and took a sip from the wine glass Natalie placed in his hand.

Obviously, Adrien froze in place under the piercing scrutiny of his father's gaze. A spoonful of soup halfway to his open mouth. He swallowed despite his mouth being dry, and lowered the spoon back into the bowl. "Father...? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is just fine," Gabriel said, his voice as smooth as steel. But still, Adrien shrunk back at the feeling of his eyes lingering on his hand. On his ring. And pretended to yawn, stretching his arms high above his head just so he could bury them both in his lap, out of view.

"Well, I'm...tired...big day at school today...gonna go...sleep." His chair screeched against the tiles as he pushed himself to his feet and turned away, making for his bedroom as quickly as possible.

"Adrien."

He stopped, a vein of goosebumps quivering down his arms. "Yes?"

"How long have you worn a ring?"

 _"Lie!"_ Plagg hissed at him from beneath his jacket.

"Uhh-n-not long. A few weeks."

"Really..."

"Y-yup! Now, I'm gonna...go...sleep. Yeah." Adrien turned and hurried away, closing himself into his bedroom as quickly as possible. He fought the urge to lock the door and instead, sunk onto his bed, his legs feeling like jelly beneath him.

Plagg wriggled out of his shirt and zipped into the air above him. "Your old man is really starting to give me the creeps, Adrien!" he snapped. "This is what? The fourth time he's mentioned your ring in the last three days?"

"Fifth," Adrien ammended wearily.

It started with Simonsayz. Having to save his father from the akuma's vengence had brought Cat Noir closer to Gabriel than ever before. And because of it, he'd noticed the hero's ring. And in turn, his son's startlingly similar piece of jewlery. For a few days, nothing was said and Adrien almost managed to forget about it... But three days ago, his father had begun to question him. And not just about the ring. About his friends, his passtimes, hobbies... really anything a normal father would already know.

But Gabriel had never cared before.

And now suddenly he did? It was unnerving.

And that's what finds Adrien pacing his room as the sun goes down, gripping his ring tightly to his chest, sighing heavily every so often.

"I'm gonna have to do it," he mutters eventually, and Plagg looks up from his lounged position on the sofa.

"Do what?"

"I didn't want to tell her. I know she's going to be worried out of her mind if I do but...she deserves to know..."

"Who deserves to know what?" Plagg grumbles.

Adrien opens his mouth to say 'Ladybug' but stops himself. Lately, he feels like the walls have ears and he can't say anything without it being heard. "You know who," he mutters instead. "I have to tell her about my father."

"Oh," Plagg nods his head and takes a bite of his camambert. "Yeah, you probaby should."

Adrien stops pacing and scowls at his kwami. "You're being awfully casual about all this."

Plagg shrugs and takes another bite. "You'll figure it out."

With a roll of his eyes at his unsupportive kwami, Adrien turns toward the windows and out at the fading skyline of Paris. "Yeah, I will. Right now. _Claws out_!"

Plagg yelps as he's unexpectedly sucked into the Miraculous and with a flash of green light, Cat Noir climbs onto the roof from his bathroom window. He takes his staff from his back and slides open the panel, frowning when Ladybug doesn't answer. Marinette must still be busy with her volunteer project...

Cat sighs and runs a clawed hand through his hair. He could drop by to talk to her... But he decides to wait. No reason to interrupt her. Besides, they have a patrol in less than an hour. Maybe a little alone time will do him some good.

* * *

"Marinette, could you grab me an ice pack and dial the number for Blaise's mother?" The nurse calls out over the pained groan of the injured track runner as she prods along his swollen ankle.

"Right away!" Marinette drops the sign in sheet she'd been pouring over and hurries to the large, stand up freezer in the corner of the nurse's office, popping open the door and grabbing one of the ice packs from inside. She hands it over and taps across the computer keyboard, scanning the screen until she finds the number.

"I _cannot_ believe this..." Blaise moans, shaking his head in disgust. "The day before the meet and I twist my frikin' ankle..."

"Hold the ice pack here and keep that foot elevated," the nurse advises, standing up to take the phone from Marinette. It's still ringing so she turns to her volunteer assistant and says, "You can go now, Marinette. Thank you for your help today."

With a bright smile, Marinette nods her head. "I'm glad I could help," she says, grabbing her backpack from underneath the counter. "See you tomorrow!" She pushes open the door and yelps as a girl barrels into her and then cries out in pain as they collide. Marinette pales at the sound of her shriek. " _Oh!_ I'm so sorry!"

"Aghh...is the nurse in?" the girl asks, swaddling one arm closely to her chest.

"Um-yes! Come on, let me help you-"

"No, no, I'm okay..." the girl pushes past Marinette, letting the heavy door slam shut behind her. With a look of alarm, Marinette is about to follow her anyway when Tikki wiggles out of her cardigan.

"Cat Noir is trying to call you," her kwami whispers and Marinette blanches.

 _Adrien? Why wouldn't he just text me...? Unless something's wrong..._ she gives the nurse's office door one last, passing glance as she sprints for the courtyard. " _Spots on!_ "

* * *

"The _day before_ the big meet..." Blaise mutters grumpily for probably the fifth time now. "I can't believe this..." His sprained ankle is elevated on a stack of sheets with an ice pack draped over it so he can't move even when the door slams loudly and the nurse audibly gasps in shock.

"Oh my! What happened?!" she asks whoever just entered.

"I...think I broke my arm..." a familiar girl's voice replies, sounding a bit shaky. "I was in practice and I fell..."

"Alright, come lay down, I'll get something to wrap it." A moment later, the nurse and the girl with the broken arm turn the corner into the nook where Blaise is laid up. His eyes widen a little at the sight of the other injured student.

"Charlotte?"

His girlfriend whips her head up at his voice. "Blaise? What are you doing here?" her eyes trail down to his ankle and she gasps. "What happened?!"

He smiles meekly. "Looks like we're both klutz's today."

She moans and shakes her head, sinking down onto the cot next to his.

The nurse hurries off to find bandages and a splint, leaving them alone.

"This sucks..."

"Sure does."

"Don't you have a big track meet tomorrow?"

"Not anymore... What about your preformance next week?"

"I can't ribbon dance with my arm in a cast..."

Charlotte and Blaise groan in unison. "Can't believe this..."

* * *

Silver, early morning light spills into the open window of Hawkmoth's lair, glowing butterflies scattering into the air around him. A dark smile curls across his mouth as he holds out two of his hands, an insect landing in both of them.

"Now _this_ is interesting..." He closes the butterflies together between his palms, black magic bubbling between the cracks of his fingers. "Two disappointed souls sharing their grief..."

Hawkmoth releases his demons and they flutter out the window. "Go, my little akumas, and darken their hearts."

* * *

"There, that should help your bone not to move too much," the nurse tells Charlotte as she finishes her makeshift splint. "I'll go call your father now and have him take you to the hospital."

"Thank you..." Charlotte sighs, laying back down. She winces at the stabbing pain that spikes through her arm when she moves. The nurse disappears around the corner and Blaise turns to face his girlfriend, frowning at the sadness on her face.

"How'd that happen?" he asks her quietly.

"I fell..." she mutters but the way she trails off feels like she isn't tell him something.

"How?"

Even in the dim light of their little back room, he can see the blush that spreads across her cheeks. "I...uh..." Charlotte smiles sheepishly at him. "I was practicing my routine for the recital...and _someone_ thought it would be funny to play a joke on me...they dropped a fake spider right in my face from the bleachers and it scared the life out of me so I fell right on my arm..."

Blaise mouth falls open and his brow wrinckles with anger. " _Who_ exactly?"

But she shakes her head. "I don't know. Someone on the team."

"Idiots..."

Charlotte nods and turns her face to the wall, biting her lip to distract herself from the crushing knowledge that the position she worked so hard to get in the recital is now lost to her because of a stupid prank.

And Blaise closes his eyes against the anger in his chest. Both for his girlfriend's sake, and for his own clumsiness.

So neither of them see the pair of black butterlfies flapping into the room. One akuma vanishes into bandage wrapped around Blaise's ankle...while the other disappears into Charlotte's splint.

They both sit up mechanically, vibrant purple masks glowing over their eyes.

 _"Velocity, Calypso, I am Hawkmoth. I can feel your rage and your sorrow...and I want to help you. But in return, you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses."_

"Yes, Hawkmoth."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **A/N: I had the hardest time writing this chapter (not sure why but it took almost a week for me to actually finish it) so I hope it sounds okay!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Hikari To Seimei:_ Here you go! :)

* * *

"So you're _certain_ your father knows that you're Cat Noir?"

"No, not _certain_...but..." Cat Noir runs his thumb over the ring on his finger and sighs heavily. "You don't know him like I do, Ladybug. He...he cares more about his work than anything else. He always has. But the other day, he was late to a meeting with a client because he was practically _interrogating_ me. He's asked me about my ring at least five times in three days...I just..." he trails off with a shake of his head and lowers his gaze, staring at the roof shingles under his feet. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid but...something about my father has been giving me really bad vibes lately."

Marinette frowns at her partner's distress. It's unlike him to seem so edgy. "Adrien," she says, replacing her frown with a small smile. He looks up and she places a hand on his shoulder. "Even if he does figure it out, what's the worst that could happen? He knows and he's worried, but you'll still be Cat Noir and there's nothing anyone can do to-"

"No, you don't understand!" he interrupts, shrugging away from her hand. "My father is...is a _tyrant_ sometimes! If he finds out who I am, he may very well try to take my Miraculous! It would ruin everything!"

Ladybug lowers her hand back to her side, admittedly growing concerned for just how terrified her partner seems. "You really think he would _take it_? Why?"

Cat Noir groans quietly and runs a hand through his hair. "He's...you know how he is. He's controlling. One time he grounded me for _three months_ just for going for a walk without telling anyone! How do you think he would react over knowing I regularly sneak off to _fight superpowered villains_?!"

"Oh...that...that is a bit...excessive," she admits.

"Hn. You're tellin' me."

"Okay so...why don't you just...lay low for a bit? You know? Stay out of his sight for a while, maybe this will all just blow over."

Adrien sighs quietly but doesn't argue. He'd thought about it, sure, but he'd been hoping Ladybug would be able to offer a better solution than just hiding from his problems. Apparently this is the only option. "Yeah, maybe..."

But his expression doesn't lighten and Marinette can tell he's still just as afraid. "Hey," she begins, reaching out to him again. She takes his hand in hers and offers a smile. "You know you're not alone in this. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

At that, Cat Noir smirks. "I know." Sweeping into a low bow, he captures both of her hands and graces them with a gentle kiss. "Thank you, Princess."

Ladybug giggles and tips his chin up with one finger. "You're welcome, Kitty. Now, let's-"

" _AHHHHHHHHH_!"

Simultaneously, the heroes bound to the edge of the roof at the sound of the screams. The street below seems undisturbed, other than the flow of Parisians on the sidewalk being stopped, everyone staring in horror in the direction of the sound.

Ladybug and Cat Noir exchange knowing grimaces before springing over the wide gap to the next roof, landing in a tumble and rolling to their feet on the opposite ledge. And there they find a swarm of terrified citizens fleeing in a panicked mob.

"What...the...?" Ladybug stares wide eyed at the street behind the frightened crowd and suddenly understands why they're running.

"Is that a...a spiderweb?"

Blood red fibers are stringing through the air, criss crossing each other between telephone poles, billboards, and apartment buildings...heavy, squirming sacks dangling from them. Ladybug shivers at the muffled screams for help that can heard within.

"I hope you're not arachnophobic, Princess," Cat Noir mumbles.

Ladybug shakes her head slowly, unable to tear her gaze away from the horror scene in front of her. "Are you?"

"Yep." Then he vaults over to the next closest roof and starts running toward the web, staff extended and ready in his hand.

"Ah!" Ladybug gasps in outrage, swinging after him with her yoyo. They skid to a halt three rooftops away, when the mass of fibrous webs is too dense to go any further. "What is this stuff...?" she wonders outloud, her eyes tracing the massive, red tapestry.

"I don't know, but I'm not liking it." Cat Noir wrinckles his nose at the way the sunlight reflects off of it, highlighting the fibers it consists of. "...it looks almost like...ribbon?"

"Hahahaha..."

Their heads snap up at the light, mocking laughter. The duo doesn't see her at first, suspended above them on a single line of web-like ribbon. The same material that wraps around nearly every inch of her skin. Legs, arms, even her face are almost entirely mummified in crimson fabric and a black leotard dress. Only one, blazing hazel eye peers out from underneath, squinted in humourless laughter.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir," she says from beneath the wrap on her face. "I'm glad you could make it...you almost missed the show." The heroes tense as she lowers herself closer to the roof, the line of her ribbon endlessly unfurling from her arm like the web of a spider. She stops mere feet in front of them and says, "I am _Calypso_ and I will be your entertainment this evening..." The akuma lifts one, dainty hand...

And a blur of ribbon shoots off her wrist in the blink of an eye. Ladybug gasps as it slams into her chest, the chimney behind her crumbling under the force of her body slamming into it. Shards of brick and mortar stab into her back like stone as she struggles to recover, groaning as she rolls onto her knees.

Thankfully, Cat Noir is there. He jumps in front of her, batting away the next shot of ribbon with his staff. He lunges forward, clawing at the akuma with the nails of his suit, but she springs away just as Ladybug staggers to her feet, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You alright?" Cat Noir asks her, green eyes scanning her from head to toe.

She nods. "Where'd she go...?"

But before he can answer... "Ah!" Cat Noir clutches the ribs of his left side as a stabbing pain slashes across his skin and he instinctively strikes out with his staff. But his weapon finds only empty air. "What was _that_?" he gasps, still doubled over.

"What was what? What's wrong?" Ladybug urges, whipping her head back and forth, struggling to locate the missing akuma.

"Something hit me just now!" he insists, straightening up to inspect his suit. It looks undamaged but there's still a faint pain radiating in his ribs.

"I didn't see anything..." she mumbles, inching closer to his side.

"Neither did I..." he turns, bringing them back to back with each other.

"Hahahahaha..."

The heroes stiffen, looking straight up. And there's Calypso, dangling upside down, ribbon loosely woven around her right ankle. Her hands are outstretched toward them...and there's a cruel glint in her visible eye.

"Come into my parlor, little flies..." Two spools of ribbon twirl down over them. Cat Noir growls, blocking with his staff...but the fabric tangles around his weapon and with a yank of her arm, his baton is ripped from his hands.

Ladybug blocks the akuma's initial attack but is blindsided by her partner's staff, still tangled in Calypso's web. It strikes the side of her face and she stumbles, the akuma wasting no time in shooting down another wave of fabric. This time, it wraps around the wrists of both heroes, tying their hands together in front of them.

Calypso jerks her arms and Ladybug and Cat Noir are hoisted off their feet, cringing at the pain of dangling by their wrists. "What lovely little Miraculouses these flies have..." She gives another tug and they're pulled closer to the web, the duo thrashing their feet in the air, but their struggle is in vain. They can't get loose.

Ladybug's heart is pounding in her chest. Her wide, blue eyes flicker back and forth, desperately searching for an escape. Then her gaze lands on Adrien. "Cat Noir!" she yells. "Use your Cataclysm!"

Her partner stops thrashing and nods obediently. His wrist aches in protest to bending in the right orientation to grab the ribbon in his hand, but he manages. " _Cataclysm!_ "

Calypso yelps in surprise when the fabric in his hand fades to a rusty shade of orange and crumbles away. Cat Noir lands heavily on his feet and Ladybug follows suit moments later, smiling arrogantly. She watches as the entire length of the akuma's ribbon is incinerated, the destruction creeping closer and closer to Calypso's arms. "NO!" she screams, and for a moment, it seems they've won...

But then the akuma's weapons suddenly seperate just beyond her fingertips and she flips backwards by her ankles, landing gracefully on her web. The pieces of ribbon hanging past her hands are now cut at a severe angle...as if slashed by a knife. She giggles and says something under her breath that neither of them can hear.

"What just happened?!" Cat Noir snaps, his ring beginning to beep.

"I don't know, it was like someone cut her away from your cataclysm at the last second...but...I didn't see anyone. Did you?"

Cat shakes his head, scooping up his staff off the ground beside him. "Something's not right here...we'd better _wrap_ this up fast. Get it?"

"Yeah," Ladybug rolls her eyes and twirls her yoyo, not taking her attention off the strange akuma. " _Lucky Charm!_ " With a flash of pink light, a red and black polka dotted pin cushion falls into Ladybug's hands. "A...pin cushion?" Frowning in thought, Ladybug visibly jolts when Cat Noir jumps into action.

"I'll distract her while you figure it out!" he calls over his shoulder, vaulting high into the air to meet Calypso's attacks.

Okay... Marinette grips the pin cushion tightly in her hand and inspects her surroundings. The backside of a billboard lights up in red and black, and so does Cat Noir's staff, Calypso's ribbons...and a thick section of wrapping around the akuma's right arm. Looking closer, Ladybug realizes that part isn't covered in ribbon. It's a...cast.

 _That_ must be akuma!

Smiling at her plan, Marinette kneels down on one knee, pulling the needles out the cushion. "Cat Noir! The billboard!"

Her partner, having deflected a particularly harsh attack, skids backwards to a stop right beside her, his boots squeeling across the shingles. He isn't sure what she has planned but he trusts her. So instead of smacking away the next shot of ribbon, he lets it wrap around his staff but holds tight. He throws his entire body's strength into his next move, smashing his staff against the roof between his feet. The momentum carries to Calypso live a wave and she screams as she's sucked out the air and slams heavily into the billboard.

And then Ladybug jumps to her feet and grins, four needles held in the spaces between her fingers. She throws them in a dangerously precise line just as the akuma is staggering to her feet. The sewing needles stab through Calypso's ribbons, pinning them to the wooden billboard.

"Ah!" The akuma pulls hard but her arms are effectively trapped. Growling angrily, she's just about to give another tug when two shadows fall over her. Cat Noir sails down with his staff, sweeping her leg and she collapses to the floor. She's about to shout in fury when...she sees _him_ suddenly appear out of thin air behind the cat-themed superhero.

And silly Ladybug is too focused on tugging the split off her arm to notice.

A hand clasps around Cat Noir's mouth and he's yanked off the roof, disappearing from sight.

Grinning widely, Ladybug smashes the splint and the akuma worms free. "That's enough evil-doing for you, little akuma. _Miraculous Ladybug!_ "

Marinette sighs in relief, watching the blood red web melt away as her healing light restores everything back to normal. The people who were trapped inside safely materialize on their feet and everything that was destroyed magically heals. Even Charlotte blinks in confusion to find herself suddenly laying on a roof with Ladybug offering her a hand.

The dancer takes it gratefully, wincing at the soreness of her broken arm cradled within the splint. "Thank you," she says. "But what...happened?"

"Let's get you down from here first, then I'll explain." Ladybug is just wrapping an arm around her waist when Charlotte goes stiff...and screams. The hero jumps back, afraid she might have hurt the girl's arm...

But then she notices her eyes are locked on something behind Ladybug. And Marinette whips around, heart thumping in her chest.

And there's Cat Noir, wincing in pain with one arm bent behind his back, his chin forced up with a blade held to his throat... And behind him, holding him so viciously...

Is a second akuma.

And Ladybug's earrings beep in protest.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact: Calypso is a dance routine (aka Charlotte being a ribbon dancer) and it is also means to conceal or hide, (aka her mummified appearance)...I spend entirely too much time on these akumas XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N: Kind of a short chapter...and very whumpish...I love hurt/comfort don't judge me XD**

 _wolfbear1:_ Oh wow! Thank you!

 _Guest (1):_ AAA! I'm sorry! XD

 _Little White Comet:_ Thank you, I'm really glad you're liking them! And yeah, I'm pretty wrapped up in this little AU I've got going XD

 _Guest (2):_ Fear not! Here is the next chapter! (And thank you!)

* * *

 _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

 _Marinette sighs in relief, watching the blood red web melt away as her healing light restores everything back to normal. The people who were trapped inside safely materialize on their feet and everything that was destroyed magically heals. Even Charlotte blinks in confusion to find herself suddenly laying on a roof with Ladybug offering her a hand._

 _The dancer takes it gratefully, wincing at the soreness of her broken arm cradled within the splint. "Thank you," she says. "But what...happened?"_

 _"Let's get you down from here first, then I'll explain." Ladybug is just wrapping an arm around her waist when Charlotte goes stiff...and screams. The hero jumps back, afraid she might have hurt the girl's arm..._

 _But then she notices her eyes are locked on something behind Ladybug. And Marinette whips around, heart thumping in her chest._

 _And there's Cat Noir, wincing in pain with one arm bent behind his back, his chin forced up with a blade held to his throat... And behind him, holding him so viciously..._

 _Is a second akuma._

 _And Ladybug's earrings beep in protest._

* * *

 _Oh no...Adrien...!_ "Let him go!" Ladybug shouts furiously, refusing to show the fear pounding in her heart. Behind her, Charlotte is trembling at the sight of the akuma. This one is a boy. Tall and strong beneath his muddy-red, skin tight suit. The blades on his forearms-one of which is pressed to Cat Noir's throat, the other against the hero's ribs-look razor sharp and wink brightly in the fading sunlight.

Between the sleekness of his suit, the wing-like blades, the long tail sweeping the roof between his feet, and the way his entire face is covered - the helmet part slicked back like a dorsal din... he reminds her of a dinosaur. The kind she's seen in horror movies.

A velociraptor, maybe.

"I'll let him go," comes a raspy voice from beneath the suit. "In exchange for your Miraculous." In puncuation to his threat, the akuma angles the blade at Cat Noir's throat and presses down slightly, making the hero squirm in his grip.

But despite the pain and fear, Adrien still glares at Ladybug defiantly. "Don't listen to him, Ladybug-UGH!" he yelps in pain, his knees knocking together as the akuma digs in the blade at his ribs. It's only because of the villain's merciless grip on his arm that he doesn't fall.

"Hand it over _now_ or else."

" _No_!" Cat Noir yells. "Get out of here before you transform, Ladybug! I can handle this clown!" Even so, his own ring gives an angry beep. Two minutes left.

"Shut _up_!" The akuma presses the wing blade harder against his ribs...and this time, Cat feels the leather of his suit beginning to split.

 _Oh...this isn't good...if my suit is ripping then Plagg must be running out of strength!_ He tries to struggle but gasps at the stab of protest his arm gives at being twisted. Adrien opens his eyes, not having noticed he'd closed them, and finds Ladybug still standing there, hands clasped tightly together over her heart...a painfully conflicted expression on her face. "What are you waiting for you?!" he grinds out. "Just trust me!"

"I..." Ladybug stares helplessly at her partner, squriming in the akuma's grip. Her earrings beep again. Three minutes for her. If only she hadn't used her Lucky Charm...if only Cat hadn't already used Cataclysm...

"Ladybug," the villain growls, twisting Cat's arm a little more so he yelps and stops fighting momentarily. "This is your last chance. Give me your Miraculous and I'll spare his life. Otherwise..."

Cat Noir's eyes widen and his heart gives a sudden jerk when the blade at his throat suddenly slides a little to the right...and something warm spills down his neck.

Charlotte screams again and Ladybug visibly pales.

"NO!" she cries, holding out her hands in a calming motion. "No, don't hurt him..."

"Ladybug..." he whispers, silently pleading with her not to do what he thinks she's doing.

"Okay..." she says, ignoring the look in Adrien's eyes. "Okay...I'll give you my Miraculous...just...don't hurt him..."

The akuma nods but doesn't loosen his hold on Cat Noir. If anything, the grip on the hero's wrist gets tighter. Ladybug slowly approaches them, lifting her hands toward her ears.

"Ladybug...no...!" he hisses.

"Cat...I don't really have a choice here. I'm sorry." Out comes one earring...

And then Adrien has a really crazy thought. It's _a terrible_ idea, really. But it's the only way to save Ladybug. Just as the second earring is about to come off...Cat Noir throws himself to the left. The akuma yells in surprise and Cat ducks, his throat just centimeters far enough not to get slit at that very moment. His ribs, however, are not so lucky. But in the heat of the moment, he doesn't even feel the pain.

Adrien drives his elbow into the side of the akuma's head and grabs his shoulder, flipping him over his outstretched leg and then kneels on his chest, reeling back an arm to hit him. But blood is leaking onto the akuma's suit and Cat Noir is suddenly extremely dizzy...

Thankfully, Ladybug yanks her partner backwards just in time to save him from getting punched in the jaw.

With a vicious glare, the akuma springs to his feet. In the blink of an eye, he's at Charlotte's side, looming over her. And in the next second, they're gone. Both of them.

"Wow...he's fast..." Cat Noir comments, wavering on his feet.

"Cat...Noir..." Ladybug's voice shakes and for a moment, he fears he's made her cry with his stupid, reckless stunt. Surely enough, there _are_ tears in her eyes...but they haven't spilled yet. And her gaze is locked on ribs. "You're bleeding..." she breathes.

Adrien looks down. There's blood pouring from a rip in his suit, running down his left leg and dripping onto the roof. "Oh." With that, his knees buckle and everything goes dark for a moment. His ears ring so loudly he almost can't hear Ladybug calling his name. But he feels her shaking his shoulders. And when his vision slowly comes back, he finds that he's staring up at the sky.

Strange. He doesn't remember falling.

"Cat Noir?!"

He flinches as a drop of water lands on his cheek. And then his stomach churns. Marinette _is_ crying. Dammit. He tries to reach up to wipe the tears away but his arm feels too weak. His ring is gives a loud, threatening beep and he hears a helicoptor in the near distance. "Ladybug," he says as evenly as he can. "We have to get out of here...before we transform."

She's staring down at him with watery blue eyes, still sniffling, but nods her head. "Can you stand?"

Cat Noir tells her he can but as soon as he gets to his knees, the world tips it feels like his eyes are going crossed. Thankfully, Marinette is there. She loops his arm over her shoulders and steadily rises to her feet, pulling him up with her.

And then the helicoptor arrives, a camera crew poised and already filming. "Ladybug! Cat Noir! What happened with the akuma?! There were reports of-"

"Not now!" Ladybug snaps, not caring if she seems rude. She swings her yoyo and it wraps around a distance fixture. Cat Noir holds on as tightly as he can.

"Wait...Cat Noir, are you _injured_?!"

Neither hero responds. Ladybug tugs the string and they swing away, leaving the news crew far behind.

* * *

Charlotte screams and thrashes in the akuma's arms, fighting to get away. He's carrying her over his shoulder, calmly walking down an empty back street. For a second, she fears no one can hear her cries...but then-

"Hey! You!"

The akuma stops and turns. There's a police officer standing behind them and Charlotte almost weeps with joy.

"Who are you?! What are you doing with that girl?!"

The dancer gasps as she's unceremoniously dropped to the ground, but she wastes no time in backpeddling away until she hits a wall behind her.

The cop stiffens and pulls a gun when the akuma takes a confident step forward. "Stop! Put your hands where I can see them!"

The villain obediently raises his hands and the cop nods. He's about to say something else...when suddenly there's a deep slash across his chest and he collapses. Charlotte shrieks in terror when the akuma strides away from the unconscious man and returns to her side. She kicks and pushes him away but he doesn't try to pick her up again.

Instead, he kneels down in front of her and catches her wrist, holding it tightly but not painfully. "Charlotte," he says, almost gently. "Don't you recognize me?"

"I-I..." She's shivering in fear and her eyes burn with tears...but suddenly... "B-Blaise...?"

The part of his suit that covers his mouth twists a little like he's smiling...and then her vision turns grey and her head lulls against her chest. A glowing, violet mask appears over the akuma's face.

 _"Excellent work, Velocity. You've managed to injure Cat Noir, Ladybug's will to fight is crushed...and now you've got your partner back. Keep this up, and their Miraculouses will surely be ours."_

Charlotte gently takes her partner's hand and they stand up together, a bubbling cloud of black magic spreading from Velocity's hand into Charlotte's. And when it clears, her body is wrapped in blood red ribbons once more.

 _"Go, Calypso, Velocity...and get me their Miraculouses!"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yes, Velocity's name is a pun. It comes from velociraptor and the fact that he is very speedy XD Again. Waaayyy too much time spent on akumas. XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **LilyTheNinjaGirl:** Thank you! And yeah, the kitty cat's not doing so hot...

 **Guest (x3):** Thanks for the reviews!

 **PipeDream:** Thank you! Sabrina and I worked really hard on them instead of sleeping XD And yes, whump is fantastic and my favorite thing as well lol. I'M GLAD IT MAKES YOU HAPPY! :D

* * *

" _...reports coming in that the akuma is still at large-_ " _Czzzt!_

" _...Ladybug nowhere to be found-_ " _Czzzt!_

" _...Cat Noir appears to be badly injured-_ " _Czzzt!_

" _...police reccomend citizens stay inside with their doors locked-_ " _Czzzt!_

" _...adybug, where are you?!_ " _Czzzt!_

"I cannot believe this..." Marinette slams her finger over the power button and tosses the remote control onto the floor. "Every single channel."

"You can't blame them," Tikki offers gently as she takes another bite of her cookie. "They're scared."

"They're acting like we just _ran away_!" She sighs in agrivation and shakes her head, stalking away from the electronics section of the shop. "Come on, let's just focus on finding the bandages..."

* * *

The ceiling is swaying above him, his vision likely several shades greyer than it should be. Adrien lays as still as possible on his back, feeling only distantly bad for staining the expensive display-sofa red with his blood. Closing his eyes, he realizes his breaths are too shallow again and he struggles to deepen them, remembering how Marinette had panicked when she thought he was hyperventilating.

But now his princess is off searching for bandages to patch his wound, allowing him a moment alone. Well. Almost alone.

He lulls his head to the side, staring sadly at his kwami. Plagg is laying on the pillow beside him, unconsious. He has been ever since the transformation wore off. And there's a little, hairline cut across his side that matches Adrien's almost identically. From what he can tell, Plagg must have absorbed the worst of the injury to protect him...

Stupid...cheese loving...lazy cat...

Adrien swallows the lump in his throat and turns away again. And that's when he sees Marinette quickly jogging toward him, her arms loaded down with what appears to be half the pharmacy. He smirks weakly at the sight and greets her as steadily as possible when she kneels beside him.

"Hey, Princess, I see you made out pretty well..."

She nods and pulls the label off the roll of bandages. "We'll have to leave a note explaining where all this stuff went," she says, pointedly not looking him in the eyes. Her voice is uncharacteristically cold.

"Marinette...?" he asks, reaching out to take her hand. But she swipes it away, still refusing to look at him and starts opening a box of disinfectant.

"This might burn a little," she informs him mechanically, peeling back his soaked shirt and pressing a rag wet with medicine over his injury.

Adrien sees stars. His back arcs off the bed and his gasp of pain is almost a shriek. If he were still in costume, he would have ripped a hole in the thick blanket with how tightly he's grasping it.

Admittedly, Marinette pauses then, frowning at the floor. "Sorry," she mutters.

"Ahh..." Adrien closes his eyes and nods his head. "A-are you m-mad at me or something?"

"What?" Marinette blinks in surprise.

He winces and cracks open one eye. "Well? Are you? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you were...what I did was pretty stupid and it did kind of ruin the fight and...I probably scared you...I-I didn't mean to, I promise! I just- _mmph_!" His eyes widen when her lips suddenly crash with his and all the things he was about to say melt out of his mind.

Marinette pulls away slowly, her fierce blue eyes locked with his now. "Yeah, I am kind of mad at you," she says, her voice a level of dangerous he's only ever heard from Ladybug. "But not because you 'ruined the fight' or even because you scared me...which you did, by the way." She sits back and gently dabs the medicine rag over his injury again, the effect not as harsh this time...but it still burns like hell. "I'm angry because you almost got yourself killed for no reason."

"For no reason?" Adrien raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's weird because I was under the impression that our identities are _a really big deal_!"

" _Yeah well so is your life, STUPID CAT!_ "

Adrien blinks. He's never heard Marinette yell before. Not even as Ladybug. She's always so calm and collected. But now there are tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and she's red in the face from her cheeks to her ears. "I...uh, I'm sorry...? I didn't think-"

"Yeah," she interrupts. "You didn't think and you almost died, so excuse me if I'm a little irritated that the guy I love almost _bled to death_ right in front of me."

* * *

Marinette reads the note for the third time, admittedly stalling. It's fine. Neatly written on a piece of scrap paper, left at the cash register for an employee to find, and is very clearly signed Ladybug. She's sure they'll understand that the heroes of Paris needed to...borrow some medical supplies. It's just that...

Turning discreetly, just enough to peek over her shoulder, she finds Adrien still stretched out on the display bed, one hand draped over his stomach, his eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

She can't go back over there. Not yet. God, she's so embarassed. She can't believed she just _yelled at Adrien_! After she just almost _lost him_! Groaning softly, she buries her face in her hands and wishes she could just sink through the floor and disappear. But if she did, there'd be no one to take him to the hospital...

Marinette takes a moment to compose herself before timidly making her way back over and sinking to her knees beside him. She scoops up her phone from the bed and starts dialing the number...when Adrien's eyes flicker open.

"Who are you calling?" he asks, almost too alert.

"Uh...a cab. I was going to have one drive us to the hospital-"

Adrien blanches. "No! I can't go to the hospital!"

"What?! Adrien, you're hurt-"

"I know, I know, but they'll call my father! Marinette," he struggles to sit up, managing to prop himself on his elbows, his expression deathly serious. "He's already so suspicious. And I'm sure our fight is _all over_ the news right now! If the hospital calls him and says I'm injured with the exact same wounds as Cat Noir..." he shakes his head. "No hospitals."

"Then what do you plan on doing!?" she demands, beginning to get irritated again. "Eventually, he's going to find out! Those injuries aren't going to heal up overnight!"

"I'll...make something up," he shrugs. "We already planned on telling him I'm staying at Nino's. I'll just say I'm going to be there for a few nights. Maybe by then, I won't be such a bloody wreck. Besides..." Adrien reluctantly nods his head toward Plagg. "He's in worse shape than me. We should take care of him first. I wonder if there are any veteranarians open this late..."

Chewing her lip, Marinette glances at Tikki, who is sadly hovering over her wounded fellow kwami. "I...actually think I have a better idea..."

"Huh?"

* * *

In hopes of sparing Adrien from having to walk halfway across Paris in his condition, Marinette transforms and holds tightly around his waist as they swing through the warm night air toward their destination.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Adrien asks, clutching Plagg protectively to his chest.

Ladybug nods. "Tikki got really sick once and he healed her, he might have saved her life."

"And...he _knows_ you're Ladybug? How did _that_ happen?"

"I'm not sure," she admits. "But from what I can tell...he had something to do with us getting our Miraculouses."

"Wow...you know, I stopped questioning pretty quickly how the ring got into my room...I figured it was magic or something I guess."

"Me too," she says. "Turns out we really were _chosen_." As they land on the street outside of Master Fu's house, Adrien winces and hugs his arm over his stomach.

"Well, out of all the girls in Paris, I'm glad you're the one he chose to be my partner."

Marinette's heart squeezes in her chest and she feels her face go warm. "M-me too...I-I mean, I'm g-glad you're my partner..."

Adrien smiles tiredly and she turns toward the door, blushing brightly, and knocks a few times before stepping back to wait. She's so busy awkwardly twiddling her thumbs and struggling to stop blushing that she doesn't notice Adrien suddenly swaying next to her. That is, until he says,

"Marinette...I...I think...I'm...gonna..." he staggers forward as his eyes roll back in his head. She just barely manages to catch him before he falls and she lowers him to the ground, gasping his name in fear. And that's when the door slides open behind her and Master Fu audibly gasps as well.

"Cat Noir!"

Ladybug cradles Adrien close and strokes his hair. "Please tell me you can help him!" she pleads.

Master Fu nods and shuffles outside to help her carry him in.

* * *

The room is dimly lit, a few scattered candles glowing in the corners, and it smells strongly of earth-scented prefumes. A bit of purple-ish smoke curls into the air from the burning sticks of insense and the reverberation of a gong is all that can be heard other than Master Fu's whispered chanting.

Marinette's hands are clasped into nervous fists in her lap and she's thankful for Tikki's presence, settled atop her shoulder. The girl and her kwami are both watching the scene before them unfold with a strange sense of distance. Like they're watching a movie rather than reality.

Because it simply can't _be_ reality that Adrien is laying perfectly still on his back, eyes closed, face deathly pale, his breaths rasping out much too quickly. And it _certainly_ can't be true that Plagg-a magical, immortal _kwami_ -is laying beside him, completely unresponsive to Tikki's tearful pleads for him to wake up.

Marinette burns to ask Fu if they're going to be alright but the last thing he said before beginning his chanting and gong-ringing was that he needed complete silence. That was an hour ago. And so far, it doesn't seem like much has changed. Well, except for the gradually increasing heart rate in Marinette's chest.

God, she feels sick...

As silently as possible, she stands up and pads over to the door, resolving to wait outside in the fresh air so she doesn't faint like a milk maid when she gets her answer. The paper door slides noiselessly on its track and she steps out into the garden, closing it behind her.

Her feet are bare and she distantly muses that the cool grass might have felt good on her toes in other circumstances. If Adrien was with her, the Chinese garden with its man made waterfall and rows of lilies might have been beautiful. She might have smelled the floral aroma of the wall of roses to her left and she might have smiled at the way the Paris moonlight reflected off the koi pond to her right.

But instead, Marinette wanders blindly to a stone bench near the pond and sinks down, burying her face in her hands. "Oh god...what if he dies, Tikki...?" she whimpers, rubbing the wetness out of her eyes. "He can't die..."

But Tikki doesn't answer.

Marinette lifts her chin a little to find her kwami sitting heavily in the stones beside the koi pond, her little head ducked sadly toward the ground. "Tikki?" Gingerly, she stands up from the bench and kneels down beside her friend. And that's when she notices the little kwami is sniffling sadly.

Oh...

"Oh, Tikki..." Marinette gently scoops her up and holds her in her hands. "Look...they're going to be alright..." she says even though she doesn't entirely believe it herself. "Plagg will be just fine. He'll be up and...pestering us for cheese in no time!" She forces the brightest smile she can manage at the moment and her kwami looks at it with large, watering eyes for a moment before nodding.

"You really th-think so?"

"Of course," she lies with soft smile.

"What about Adrien?" Her smile must have faltered because Tikki gasps quietly and apologizes. "I-I mean, I'm sure Adrien will be too! We just have to be patient!"

"Yeah." Marinette swipes away a tear with her finger and stands up, holding her kwami close. "They'll be okay, we just have to be patient."

And then the door slides open behind them and Master Fu steps out. But his face doesn't portray the same hope as Marinette's. He shakes his head slowly, apologetically...and Marinette feels her heart skip a beat.

"They're both awake," he says and Marinette feels every muscle in her body unwind. She hadn't realized she was so tense. "But Cat Noir is in bad shape. He needs a proper hospital."

She nods in agreement. "I'll try to convince him but he was pretty adamant about not going earlier...his father is getting suspicious of his identity and he's worried he'll find out."

"Well perhaps all this has changed his mind." Fu steps aside so she can enter.

"I hope so..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **ArmyBrat: Thank you!**

 **cherryflowerblossoms: Thanks! Here's the update! :)**

 **LilyTheNinjaGirl: Sorry about your tissue supply XD This chapter won't be much happier, I fear...**

* * *

Marinette never thought she'd be so ecstatic to see the color green in her entire life. When she pushes through the screen door, she finds Adrien sitting up on the pallet where Master Fu had attempted to heal him, smiling brilliantly, a joyful sparkle in his emerald eyes despite how pale his skin is.

He doesn't see her at first. His gaze is trained exclusively on Plagg, who is hovering lazily in the air in front of him, complaining about something if the whiney tone of his voice is any indication.

For a moment, Marinette hesitates in the doorway. She knows what it's like to be worried about your kwami and she doesn't want to ruin the moment...but apparently Tikki has other ideas. The red kwami zips past her through the door and barrels right into Plagg, the two of them almost spiraling out of the air. Thankfully, Adrien's reflexed don't seem to have been hampered because he catches them easily in the palms of his hands.

And finally, he looks up and meets her eyes. His smile softens and he almost looks bashful...except that she can see the wheels turning in his head. And in the very next second, his sheepish smile turns into a crooked, Cat Noir smile and he says, "Don't I get a hug?" holding up the kwamis, one of which is struggling to get away, the other one holding tight and refusing to let go as relieved tears roll down her face.

Marinette feels like she shouldn't give in so easily...but her feet are already moving. She drops to her knees beside him and throws her arms around his neck, feeling a little pang of satisfaction at how he stiffens and his cheek, smooth against hers, suddenly gets very warm.

They reluctantly seperate when Master Fu enters the room, shutting the door to the garden behind him. The old man smiles at the two of them and shuffles over to kneel on Adrien's other side.

"The two of you are very young to have already figured out each other's identities," he comments. "That's very rare. How did it happen?"

Marinette and Adrien smirk at each other. "It was only a little over a week ago," she says. "We just sort of...pieced it together, I guess. But he eventually confessed who he was to me...in a weird way."

"I thought it was romantic," Adrien shrugs, grinning sideways at her.

"It was," she agrees, snickering. " _Wet._ But romantic."

Master Fu chuckles and edges closer, prodding Adrien's arm away from his rib cage so he can check the injury again. "And how did this happen? It must have been something powerful for it to have damaged your suit."

Adrien shifts uncomfortably, remembering the piercing edge of the villain's blade. "An akuma," he mutters. "He was...using me as bait to get Ladybug's Miraculous."

Marinette looks at the floor, ashamed at how it all went. How easily they were caught, how ready she was to give up... She loves Adrien and she would give anything to keep him safe but...was it really right of her to almost give up her Miraculous...? Was it the _responsible_ thing to do? The _hero_ thing to do? She isn't certain anymore.

"And what happened?"

"I knew she was in a tight spot and wasn't thinking clearly...so I...did something reckless and got myself hurt. As usual." Adrien sighs, wincing at Fu prodding along his injury, testing to make sure it isn't getting worse. "Then the akuma grabbed the _other_ akuma and ran off."

Fu's hands instantly stop moving. The kwamis, who had been engaged in a conversation of their own, jerk their heads up and stare wide eyed at him. Even a third, pale green kwami neither hero has seen before comes zipping into the room just to gape open mouthed at him.

"W-what?" Adrien asks, recoiling a little.

"You said there were... _two akumas_?" Master Fu urges, enunciating the words very clearly. Marinette nods.

"Yes...why?"

"Two akumas who were akumatized _together_?"

"Um...yes, I suppose they were...I think they were fighting together. Almost like partners." All of a sudden, Tikki whimpers and grabs onto Plagg again, as if the gravity of what almost happened just hit her all over again. Except this time, she looks more shaken than sad. Even Plagg looks stunned and he doesn't fight her embrace.

"Uhh...is someone gonna explain to _us_ what's going on here?" Adrien asks insistently. Slowly, almost grimly, Master Fu nods his head.

"It would seem destiny is coming much quicker than I thought it would..." he mutters mostly to himself. Then, turning his attention back to the startled teens, he says, "Hawkmoth hasn't always been the enemy of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In many lifetimes, the butterfly Miraculous has been used for good. Even as an ally to yours."

Adrien and Marinette exchange wide eyed stares at that.

"But it hasn't always been _good_ , either. It would seem that particular Miraculous carries a certain amount of temptation with it. The temptation to control others more than is necessary...and to use them for one's own personal gain...as _your_ Hawkmoth uses it." Master Fu stands up and paces over to the window, staring thoughtfully out into the dark, Paris sky. "And in a few of those lifetimes, Hawkmoth has managed to discover a...loophole in his power."

"A loophole?" The heroes repeat in unison.

Fu nods his head. "If two souls, close with each other in mind and body, share their grief...they can become his ultimate weapon. They can become akumatized _together_ and form a partnership so powerful they rival even your own. Capable of reakumatizing each other at will."

Marinette shivers. "So that's why he took her and ran off...so he could reakumatize her..."

"Well, hang on a second!" Adrien insits. "If they can just corrupt each other whenever they want, how are we supposed to _defeat_ them?"

At this, Fu bows his head. Grimly. And Plagg hovers into the air beside Adrien, lowering onto his shoulder almost supportively. "I'm sorry," Fu says a little too quietly. "But partnered akumas have only ever been defeated with...with..."

"With the sacrifice of Cat Noir's life," Plagg finishes sadly.

"It's the only way Ladybug is able to take the akumas by surprise and defeat them at the same time..." Tikki agrees, her little voice quivering. "Any other way and the akumas just keep corrupting each other or double team Ladybug to overwhelm her."

"We've tried it all, trust me..." Plagg mutters. "I'm...really sorry, kid."

Adrien feels cold. Straight through to the bone, it's like his blood is suddenly ice. And maybe his muscles are frozen too because he can't bring himself to speak. Or move. Or even think, really. The world around him moves in a grey blur and all he can consciously focus on is four words.

 _I have to die..._

 _For Marinette to live...to save Paris...I have to die._

Finally, he manages to open his mouth. All these years of learning to hide behind smiles and pretty words seems like it's about to pay off. Swallowing thickly, he's got those heroic _it's fine_ 's and _I'm okay_ 's all lined up and ready to go...when Marinette jumps to her feet.

He isn't sure how he expected her to react. Maybe he thought she'd cry and hold him and plead with him not to go, or maybe she'd beg Master Fu to think of another way, or...really _anything_ else than what she _is_ doing. Which is standing confidently with her hands on her hips, a defiant scowl on her face as she stares down at all of them. That familiar Ladybug spark in her eyes.

Admittedly, all of them are too dumbfounded to say much before she opens her mouth and barks, "No. That's _not_ how it's going to go down. Not this time."

Slowly, Tikki floats toward her chosen. "Marinette..." she begins but Ladybug holds up a hand, silencing her.

" _I don't care_ how it happened before," she snaps loudly. "This _isn't_ the past. Adrien and I, _we're a team_. And we're going to defeat these akumas _together_! Like we always have! And _I don't care_ what it takes! _I won't lose him_!"

At the stunned silence in the room, Marinette seems to realize how loud she was and that there are tears in the corners of her eyes...because she shrinks back a little, looking a bit self conscious. But her eyes drift down to Adrien and, albeit much quieter than before, she continues.

"You didn't let me give up," she reminds him, her eyes locked on his. "When we first met _and_ so many times since then. You've never let me give up on this. So I'm not going to let _you_ , either."

The ice has melted from Adrien's bones, replaced by the proud warmth he always feels when he remembers how amazing she is. And how lucky he is to have her.

Clutching his ribs, he rises to his feet and smiles crookedly down at her. And even though his next sentence is still just pretty words to hide the fear gripping his heart, with Marinette grinning up at him, he can almost believe them himself. "You can't get rid of _this cat_ soeasy, Bug-a-boo." He holds out his fist and she nods approvingly, bumping hers against it.

"We'll defeat the akumas and take down Hawkmoth together."

"As you wish, My Lady."

* * *

The next few hours consist of Adrien sleeping restlessly on his pallet while Marinette paces through the garden, rambling endlessly under her breath. Master Fu is seated on a bench near the door, watching her with great interest as she chews her knuckles and trips over her own feet in the dim light.

Tikki floats in one position midway through her friend's path and offers the brightest words of encouragement she can manage in these gloomy circumstances. Which, to be honest, aren't that impressive...considering. "Everything will be fine, Marinette! You said it yourself, you and Adrien are a team! You can do it!"

Marinette smiles gratefully but still continues on her aimless back and forth journey from the koi pond to the lily bushes. She knows her small audience probably assumes she's worried about the upcoming battle, and she is...but there's one other, small thing plauging her mind that she can't seem to stop considering.

 _What if I just went on my own?_ It would keep Adrien out of danger entirely and...who knows? Maybe she could catch the akumas by surprise simply by sneaking in unannounced. Sure, Cat would be absolutely furious with her afterwards...but he would be alive. He wouldn't have to fight with already life threatening injuries.

It could work...

* * *

Or he could mess it up and get himself killed and then Ladybug really _would_ have to do it all on her own. At least if he sticks around and goes with the plan, he has a chance to die at the right moment to ensure her victory...

"Hey, kid, what's with the long face?" Plagg asks, gliding into the air directly above Adrien's face. Classic Plagg. Oblivious as ever.

"Nothing, just...thinking." Adrien turns his face away, feeling a pang of guilt for his treacherous thoughts. No, he won't turn on Ladybug like that. He trusts her.

 _But do you trust her with your life?_ A cruel, little voice asks in his head.

Frowning, he nods to himself. Yes, he does.

Besides, if he died from running off to fight by himself, Ladybug would have to live with the knowledge forever that he was killed because he didn't believe in her. And he wouldn't be able to live himself if that were the case. ...well, he'd be _dead_ but... Regardless.

He'll stand by his Lady. To the end, if need be.

* * *

As the sun rises and the moment of their impending battle approaches, Marinette finally stops her pacing to stare at the orange tinted sky. There are dark circles under her eyes and, for the first time, she realizes she hasn't slept in a full day. Not that she could have if she wanted to. Despite the exhaustion lingering dangerously on the edges of her mind, she's almost twitchy with energy.

Today's the day. The day their team either comes out on top and defeats their most dangerous opponent yet...

...or the day everything falls apart.

She doesn't think about what she would do without Adrien. Without Cat Noir's steady presence at her side. Instead, she marches to the door, slides it open and blinks at the sight of her partner already standing there, prodding experimentally at his injuries through his leather suit.

When he sees her, he offers a thin smile. "Good morning, Princess."

She returns the weak gesture. "Good morning...did you sleep at all?"

"I managed a cat nap," he shrugs and she rolls her eyes.

"Good, and...how does your side feel?"

"Fine," he lies. "I'm ready and raring."

Marinette nods, pretending to believe him. "Alright then. Tikki," she brushes back the strands of hair in front of her ear and says, " _Spots on!_ "


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **A/N: I guess it's the cold weather and me being cooped up lately but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Not quite as much as chapter two but it took me a few days to write this, which is unusual for me. Anyway, I hope it doesn't sound as awkward to you as it does to me XD.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _PipeDream: ...I'm gonna go ahead and apologize ahead of time for this chapter...because yes, this is happening._

 _Baloogablue: Oh good gravy YES XD_

 _cherryflowerblossoms: Wow, thank you! :D_

* * *

"Well they're definitely around here somewhere..."

Cat Noir and Ladybug are perched atop neighboring telephone poles, overlooking the Louvre pyramid. Blood red ribbons string from every window of the museum, crisscrossing like an oversized spiderweb. Even from their distant position, the heroes can make out the squirming sacks of mummified victims, struggling to get free.

The Eiffel Tower lights are just beginning to blend in with the gradually brightening horizon when Cat Noir stands up, balancing expertly on the narrow surface, and plants his hands on his hips. "What do you think is up all those trapped people?" he asks, blinking rapidly to adjust to his vision fading to normal from shades of green.

"I'm not sure," Ladybug replies, rising to her feet as well. "What I'm more concerned with at the moment is how to handle Calypso's partner...he's too fast to keep track of."

Cat nods his head, chewing his lip thoughtfully. There's a slightly sour expression on his face when he says, "If it comes to it, I'll handle him. Divide and conquor style."

But Ladybug shakes her head. "No, we're not seperating. Not this time."

Adrien raises an eyebrow under his mask. "Ladybug, we might _have_ to-"

She turns a sharp, acidic glare on him before he can finish. "We're staying together this time." The scowl remains planted firmly on her face even as she looks away, back at the web. "It's too dangerous, otherwise."

Cat Noir turns away. He doesn't have the heart to argue with her. Especially now. Even with her shoulder turned confidently and her chin held high, he senses her terror. He can see her under the mask - a young girl faced with the death of her friend. And she's scared. Scared for him, and maybe even for herself.

To be honest, he isn't sure where _his_ fear went. He isn't feeling confident in the _least_ , not with his side throbbing painfully, so it's not that...

Everything just feels sort of...surreal. Like this isn't quite reality.

His hand moves mechanically to his injured side and he grimaces at the tender spot beneath his suit. Not a nightmare, then. He shakes himself and is about to ask Marinette if she's ready to go when they hear the thumping blades of an incoming helicoptor. Great. Just what they need. Paparazzi.

"Let's go," Ladybug says, taking out her yoyo. "Before the cameras get here."

"Agreed."

They hit the ground simultaenously, Ladybug straightening slightly before Cat. She pretends not to notice the way he nurses his side as he stands up, wordlessly following her as she leads them toward the pyramid.

She can only hope she's not leading them to their doom.

Ribbon strings through the air high above their heads, a piecemeal tapestry of thrashing, screaming sacks. And perched at the very top, almost camoflauged in the dense spiderweb, is Calypso. She's upside down, dangling gracefully by one leg. Her arms are spread wide, the bandage-like ribbons hanging freely from her wrists.

In that position, staring down at them wordlessly with an dangerous aura hanging around her, she does very much feel like a spider.

Ladybug scowls up at her. "Where's your partner?" she shouts. "We know he's here!"

"Look who's finally catching on." The voice behind them is low and unnervingly close. Cat Noir twists around, glaring at the akuma stalking toward them.

"Nice to finally see your face, coward," Cat Noir smirks. "I think I missed your name last time."

The akuma ignores the insult, instead glancing up briefly at his partner, who twirls down from her web at the motion. "My name is Velocity. Not that it much matters to you." The velociraptor-like akuma widens his stance, the blades on his arms winking in the rising sun. "I _won't miss_ this time."

With that, he lunges. Cat Noir braces himself but his opponent vanishes from sight. An unnatural wind whips at his hair and then suddenly Velocity is right in front of him. Ladybug strikes with her yoyo, the ball bouncing harmlessly off the akuma's hand. With a strike of his blade, Cat Noir stumbles backwards, his staff still vibrating from the intensity of the attack. Before he can counter, Velocity is gone again.

"He's too fast..." Cat hisses below his breath, the two heroes moving closer together. As they go back to back, Calypso reaches the ground and her partner screeches to a halt across from her, the knife-like claws on his feet acting like brakes for his immense speed. "Ladybug," Cat Noir whispers, refusing to take his eyes off the akumas. "I know you don't want to seperate but it might be inevitable."

Ladybug grimaces at the truth in his statement. "...we can't take them both on at once," she admits softly, her heart begining to pump hard in her chest.

"I'll lead Speedy McGee away," he volunteers, "Since you've already beaten Calypso once."

She doesn't want to agree to his plan, but he's right. Seperating them is the only way to beat them. Ladybug swallows and nods her head, a shiver of trepidation rippling down her spine. "I'll come help you as soon as her akuma has been purified." She feels him step forward, his back seperating from hers, and for some reason a lump rises in her throat and her eyes begin to burn. "Please be careful," she whispers, choking on her words. "For me." She doesn't turn but she can hear the smile in his voice.

"For _you_ , Princess, anything." And then he's gone, vaulting high up onto the rooftops. He shouts for "speed racer" to follow him and surely enough, the second akuma blinks out of sight in an instant.

Ladybug ingores the cold fear prickling across her skin as she squares her shoulders toward Calypso. She's already beaten this akuma once, she reminds herself. She can do it again. _But this time I have to do it alone..._

* * *

Cat Noir doesn't make it far before the stabbing pain in his side returns and he's left winded, standing doubled over on the roof of a building a little over a mile away. His breath is coming in wheezing rasps and he thinks he can feel his blood trickling down his skin below the suit.

"Maybe you didn't catch my name last time, but I definitely left my _mark_ on you, huh?"

Grimacing in pain, Cat Noir straightens up and turns toward the voice behind him. Velocity is standing there, cool as can be. His face is entirely covered by his mask but Cat can clearly visualize the arrogant smirk he's wearing. "Yeah, from the safety of cowering behind my back."

"Oh, so Mister Hotshot thinks he can take me on a frontal assault?"

 _He's taunting you, trying to distract you._ "Of course." The confident shrug Cat Noir offers sends another wave of agony through his ribs. His misery must have shown as well because Velocity chuckles and shakes his head, widening his fighting stance.

"You're not too bright, are you, Kitty Cat?"

Adrien copies his movements, extending his staff and preparing to fight. "On the contray, I think I'm pretty slick." He winks with a crooked grin and then the akuma is gone. A sudden breeze brushes his hair a little to the right and he spins to face his attacker, just barely managing to stop Velocity's blade from impaling him. But his defense wasn't perfect and the razor sharp edge cuts into the back of his hand.

A swift kick to his gut and Cat Noir is staggering backwards, ears perked, listening for the sound of rapid footsteps. They come from his left and he ducks, the blade soaring over his head. A hard punch in ribs so fast he doesn't even see it knocks him flat on his back. He blocks the would-be fatal blow to his chest but gets knicked again from his sloppy, sluggish movements.

The akuma is gone again.

Cat Noir tries to sit up, wincing. His body feels heavy and throbs like one, big toothache. Rolling onto his knees, he pushes himself up with the help of his staff...and looks around. Where's the akuma? Why isn't he attacking?

Just when he begins to fear his opponent may have turned tail to double team Ladybug, a shadow falls over the ground in front of him. He whips around but a gloved hand catches his throat and he's tossed backwards, landing heavily on his tailbone.

"So it makes me a coward to attack from behind?" Velocity strides forward, closing the distance between them in seconds. "Fine then." He plants a heavy foot in the center of Cat's chest, pinning him down. The raptor claw digs into his skin even through the suit and despite his own determination to remain calm, Cat begins to squirm in pain beneath him. "Look at you. Pathetic."

Velcoity kneels down without moving his foot. If anything, the pressure gets heavier. Cat Noir realizes with a hot pang of terror that his vision is starting to go dark again. His side feels abnormally warm. His bleeding must be getting worse.

"Ladybug will be better off without you."

 _"Partnered akumas have only ever been defeated with...with...the sacrifice of Cat Noir's life. It's the only way Ladybug is able to take the akumas by surprise and defeat them at the same time."_

 _I hope you're right, Master Fu..._

The blade comes faster than he expected but, oddly enough, there's almost no pain. Just a quick pressure in his chest and then...everything disappears. The pain, the akuma, everything.

 _I'm sorry, Marinette..._

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this instead of sleeping...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I'm have a weird glitch where I'm receiving reviews via email but they won't display in the review section? I've emailed tech support about it but it's been almost a day and it's still being weird so...I don't know.**

 **(Also don't worry, this WILL have a happy ending...well..."happy ending")**

 _PipeDream: *Sweats nervously*... (But yes, there is more to this than a simple "tragedy" fic, so don't worry XD)_

 _LilyTheNinjaGirl: ...you'll see... (evil laughter)_

 _Goddess of Spring-Gems: Sorry X'D Here's the update!_

 _cherryflowerblossoms: X'D_

 _secretiveninjathingy101: I'm glad you like it! :D_

 _Greenninjabae: I'm sorry! XD_

 _Baloogablue: ...you'll see I guess XD_

 _Anonymous The Nobody: ...oh yes. lol_

* * *

The street passes her in a blur. Alya's sneakers smack the pavement, her legs carrying her faster than she's ever forced herself to go before. Not because she's running _from_ the akumas, but because she's running _toward_ them. She refuses to miss this fight! Never in history (as far as she knows) have two akuma attacked together! She _cannot_ miss the opportunity to record this!

Just as she lunges around the corner seperating her line of sight from the epic battle between Ladybug (who is uncharacteristcally alone in the duel) and one of the akumas, Marinette's friend screeches to a halt. Her phone has been recording since she sprinted out of her house but at the moment, she's too dumbstruck to think about lifting it so her viewers can see what she's seeing...

The air between the shops and apartment buildings is thick of red ribbons, but the real _strange_ part...is that the sacks she'd seen only moments ago on the news...are now gone. Or well, not _gone_ , but...empty.

Where did all the victims go...?

Then, she remembers the Ladyblog. Swallowing nervously, Alya lifts her phone and turns it on her own face. "Yo, peeps! Alya here, live from the scene of the newest akuma attack." The camera turns away from her, displaying the empty, torn sacks of ribbon hanging in the sky. "As you can see, the victims trapped in Calypso's ribbons have all broken free somehow, but something tells me this isn't a good thing. What's more is that Ladybug appears to be fighting alone." The recording finds the distant figures of the heroine battling her opponent, the two of them obviously seperated from their partners. "So what does this mean, you ask? Could it be possible all those speculations about Cat Noir being injured are true? Sure, the footage looked convincing but in my own opinion, our heroes have taken their fair share of hits before and they've always come out on top. So even if Cat Noir is hurt, I don't think it would take him entirely out of the fight. More likely, he's off fighting Calypso's alleged partner."

The camera records a vicious blow landed by Ladybug that sends Calypso spiraling out of the air and Alya gasps.

"BRB, everyone! Gotta run!" She stops the recording and continues sprinting down the hauntingly quiet street. She _needs_ to capture the end of this fight, especially since she's missed how the last few akuma met their defeat. Soothsayer, Wyvern, Candor, they were all secluded battles hidden from the public eye. But not this one. And she won't miss it this time!

However, as Alya hurries past a row of townhouses and dives through a narrow alleyway, she finds that the fight is a little further than it looked. The red dot of her superhero idol doesn't grow as she runs, the battle must be a mile away... Damn. She'll never make it before it gets wrapped up.

She slows to a sputtering, breathless stop. Hands on her knees, Alya struggles to catch her breath as she reaches for her phone to apologize to her viewers.

But then...

Something catches her peripheral vision.

"Oh...oh my...god..." her phone hits the pavement and the screen cracks upon impact but Alya doesn't give it a second thought. The akuma she spotted is gone now, vanished in the blink of an eye. But his victim isn't.

Cat Noir is laying motionless on the sidewalk, blood pooling around him. His chest isn't moving...and his eyes are open a sliver, staring sightlessly at the sky. Alya doesn't need to get any closer to realize the god-awful, horrifying truth...

He's dead.

 _Cat Noir is dead._

* * *

" _Lucky Charm!_ " Before Ladybug can grab her summon, something incredibly fast tackles her around the waist and she's sent flying backwards. She lands hard, right on her tailbone. And for a short, terrifying moment, she can't draw her breath. Gasping and struggling for air, Ladybug's eyes widen at the sight of Velocity standing in the spot she just occupied, a red polka dotted staff in his hand. The akuma turns it over, inspecting it closely before deeming it useless and tossing it aside.

Meanwhile, Ladybug can't take her eyes off of it.

Why...

Why would she summon a staff?

And why is Velocity _here_?

Where's...where is Adrien?

She feels sick.

Fumbling for her yoyo, Ladybug snaps open the top with trembling hands. "Oh...oh Adrien..." The call screen, usually displaying a photo of her charming, goofy partner...is blank. Pitch dark. The staff rolls to a stop beside her and there's a little imprint of a cat paw near the top. Cat Noir's staff.

She summoned Cat Noir's staff.

Calypso strides over to her partner, raising an eyebrow at their opponent, sitting motionless on her knees with one hand clamped over her mouth. There are tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _"Now, Velocity, Calypso! Grab Ladybug's Miraculous while she's distracted! Then go get Cat Noir's ring from his body!"_

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

"I suppose now would be a good time for my _children_ to come and play..."

"Yes, she might be wrapped in grief but Ladybug is still a formidable opponent..."

"Very well." Calypso takes a step forward and raises her arm toward the sky. "It's time for this _Ladybug_ to get caught in my web."

* * *

Alya sinks to her knees beside the lifeless hero. Only moments before, she never would have considered getting this close...death has always been her weakness. She cries even if she doesn't know the person who died. Strangers on the news make her teary eyed, passing a car accident makes her nauseous...

And while she doesn't _know_ Cat Noir, she feels like she does. He's a hero. A brave, charming, goofy, kind soul who's risked his life every day for the sake of Paris and its occupants. For _her_ and everyone else. And today, he paid for it. With his life.

Her tears are coming uncontrollably now but she can't chicken out. His ring is beeping and she knows what that means. And it isn't her place to decide when people find out his identity. It's Ladybug's.

So scooting close, she ignores the warmth of his blood seeping through the knees of her jeans and gently, almost timidly, scoops Cat Noir's shoulders into her lap, shielding his face from the street behind her.

With the akuma attack, no one has passed by in ages, but that doesn't mean no one will. And she'll be _damned_ if his secret gets out just because she's squeamish and teary eyed.

There's a flash of green light and Alya snaps her eyes shut, holding him close.

* * *

Oh. So that's what happened to Calypso's victims.

There are dozens on them seemingly coming out of the woodworks. No less than fifty Parisians stumble into the battlefield wrapped from head to toe in blood red fabric, ribbons hanging from their wrists and dragging along the ground.

They look like shambling, mummified doppledangers of Calypso.

But Ladybug doesn't move. She doesn't even stand up as the akuma victims edge closer, their ribbon-wrapped hands reaching out for her. They grab her by the shoulders and wrestle her to her feet, holding her still as Calypso gracefully strides forward. Hawkmoth's violet mask lights up her concealed face.

 _"Her earrings! Take Ladybug's earrings!"_

The hand comes toward her as if in slow motion. Ladybug watches it through tear stricken eyes, no strength left in her body to fight.

But then...

 _"Ahh..." Adrien closes his eyes and nods his head. "A-are you m-mad at me or something?"_

 _"What?" Marinette blinks in surprise._

 _"Well? Are you? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you were...what I did was pretty stupid and it did kind of ruin the fight and...I probably scared you...I-I didn't mean to, I promise! I just-mmph!" His eyes widen when her lips suddenly crash with his and all the things he was about to say melt out of his mind._

 _Marinette pulls away slowly, her fierce blue eyes locked with his now. "Yeah, I am kind of mad at you," she says, her voice a level of dangerous he's only ever heard from Ladybug. "But not because you 'ruined the fight' or even because you scared me...which you did, by the way." She sits back and gently dabs the medicine rag over his injury again, the effect not as harsh this time...but it still burns like hell. "I'm angry because you almost got yourself killed for no reason."_

 _"For no reason?" Adrien raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's weird because I was under the impression that our identities are a really big deal!"_

That's right... Adrien...risked his life to keep her identity a secret. This whole mess got _started_ because _she_ wanted to give up... But Adrien wouldn't let her.

He's _never_ let her give up. Not since the day they met.

Why should now be any different?

Marinette sees the hand again, out of the corner of her eye, clasping her left earring. And she jerks her head to the right, so hard her teeth snap together. Calypso audibly gasps but the sound turns into a growl as she lunges toward the hero's Miraculous again. But Ladybug is seeing red. She doesn't think. She just moves.

Throwing her weight forward, the victims holding her down are yanked off balance and tumble away. Ladybug grabs the polka dotted staff and finally jerks free of their grasp. She rolls forward with her momentum and throws her yoyo at a distant streetlight, zipping past Velocity in a blur of red. She lands horizontally, kneeling against the pole of the light in a position only a superpowered person could maintain.

Her earrings beep.

Four minutes to defeat the villains.

Her vision, black and white, flashes with spots of red on Velocity's leg and Calypso's arm. Their akumas. Her staff flashes as well, but she senses there's one more piece of the puzzle. One more vital element to incorporate in her finishing blow.

And that's when she sees the glowing, red path leading her toward the street. Whatever the final piece is, she'll find it at the end of this beacon. But she doesn't have time to go get it and bring it all the way back...

The akumas are going to have to come with her.

" _Hey_!" she shouts, "You want my Miraculous?! Come get it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Anonymous The Nobody:** _Sick Undertale reference X'D_

 _ **Katz4:**_ _Here you go :)_

 **cherryflowerblossoms:** _Awesome! I'm glad you liked it! :D_

 ** _Goldenbrook27:_** _Sorry X'D_

* * *

 _Her earrings beep._

 _Four minutes to defeat the villains._

 _Her vision, black and white, flashes with spots of red on Velocity's leg and Calypso's arm. Their akumas. Her staff flashes as well, but she senses there's one more piece of the puzzle. One more vital element to incorporate in her finishing blow._

 _And that's when she sees the glowing, red path leading her toward the street. Whatever the final piece is, she'll find it at the end of this beacon. But she doesn't have time to go get it and bring it all the way back..._

 _The akumas are going to have to come with her._

 _"Hey!" she shouts, "You want my Miraculous?! Come get it!"_

* * *

They're right on her tail, and closing in fast. All of them. Ladybug can hear dozens of rapid footsteps trailing her along the rooftops...but she's so close. She just has to make it to whatever item her powers are leading her to. And then she'll be able to defeat the akumas.

...And bring Adrien back, if she can.

God, _please_ say she can...

Ladybug grips the summoned staff tightly in her left hand, her pig tails flapping in the wind as she swings toward the end of the beacon. It arcs down suddenly past the next roof and she skips landing entirely, hoping to stay ahead of the Calypso mob. Instead, she yanks her yoyo off its latest fixture and it zips back to her hand. She flips around in midair as she soars past the roof, past the arc of the beacon...

 _What...the...?_

"Alya?"

* * *

Alya hears them before she sees them. The pounding of dozens of feet across the shingles far above her head has her stiffening and holding a little tighter to the motionless boy in her lap. She's careful when she cracks open her eyes, careful not to look down and accidentally disocver Cat Noir's identity. But she _has_ to know what that sound is.

As soon as she looks up, Ladybug appears. Soaring through the air as gracefully as ever, but Alya's usual thrill of excitement upon seeing her idol is dampened this time. Replaced by a cold chill in her stomach and a refreshed wave of sickness.

Oh god...what if Ladybug doesn't know yet? How is she going to break it to her that her partner is...dead?

Fortunately, however, (or unfortunately, depending on how you see it) Ladybug sees him immediately. And the look of anguish on her face is obvious even from this distance...but she doesn't look surprised. So she already knew. Somehow.

Ladybug lands noiselessly on the sidewalk beside her and she manages to tear her gaze away for only a moment, just long enough to make sure her pursuers haven't caught up yet, before she's looking back at Cat Noir. Her eyes are watering, but Alya's haven't stopped pouring yet.

"He's...?" The question remains unfinished but Alya knows what she means.

She nods. "I'm so sorry, Ladybug..."

"Has...anyone seen him? Other than you?"

"No...no, I don't think so."

The smallest of smiles touches her lips. "Good. Thank you, Alya. For...protecting him."

She shakes her head. The lump in Alya's throat is too big to speak around.

That's when the akumas catch up. Alya hears Ladybug's shaking sigh but the hero doesn't falter. She straightens from her crouch and squares her shoulders, albeit biting her lower lip, likely to stop it from quivering.

"Alya," she says quietly. "Watch over Adrien for a little longer for me, would you? This won't take long..." she growls angrily.

"Of course..." she chokes out without thinking. With the shock and everything else going on, it takes a moment to sink in. But then she realizes... _Adrien?_ As Ladybug leaps back into the fray of battle, Alya loses her own inner war. The name hit her right in the heart, and while she knows there are hundreds of Adriens in Paris, she has to know. She just has to make sure...

Admittedly, she screams when she looks down and sees him. Adrien Agreste is laying in her lap, his perfectly groomed, blonde hair messy and wind swept, his white jacket stained red, the green eyes her best friend has fawned over for a year stare blankly and unseeing at the sky. Her classmate is dead! Her boyfriend's best friend! _Her_ best friend's crush! _Adrien_ is dead!

"Alya, _look out_!" Her scream must have attracted attention because when Alya jerks her head up, there's an akuma copy standing over her, ready to strike. But she's too shocked to move, plus there's a person laying in her lap, weight her down. ...It's _Adrien_...

Alya flinches, shielding her head with her arms.

 _WHACK!_

Ladybug's yoyo bounces off the copy's head and the villain collapses. As her weapon zips back to her hand, ready to strike again, something...strange happens. Calypso and Velocity, the two originals, don't attack while she's vulnerable.

In fact, all the copies have stopped moving as well.

Ladybug grips her yoyo and takes a step back and scowls at the evil, violet mask over the originals' faces. _This is it! Destroy their akumas while they're distracted!_

* * *

"STOP!" Hawkmoth's shout is so loud, his cloud of butterflies scatter into the air in shock. They flap, terrified, around his head, glowing brightly in the dark room, but he doesn't even see them. His vision, seen through the eyes of his akumas, is locked on the chillingly familiar shape cradled in that girl's arms. "That boy! Get closer to him! I need to see his face!"

 _"Yes, Hawkmoth."_ Comes the immediate, dutiful reply.

He sees Ladybug throw her yoyo and Velocity is hit and knocked backwards, but Calypso avoids the attack. She jumps past Ladybug, landing behind her, right over one of her fallen copies, and towers over the girl holding Cat Noir's body.

He hears the girl scream as she's grabbed by the hair and thrown aside, landing several feet away flat on her back. Calypso says...something. Asks him something. But he doesn't hear her. Hawkmoth can only stare, blind to everything in the world...except for his son. Laying there, bloody. Dead.

Because of _him._

Because of those _damned_ Miraculouses.

He knew he should have taken that ring when he had the chance. He _knew_ Adrien had been acting strange. Almost defensive. He tried to convince himself it was because he's a teenager, children go through phases. They detest their parents sometimes. But _dammit, he should have known!_

Trembling in rage, Gabriel's voice is low and threatening when he next addresses the akumas. "Stop attacking. Let Ladybug win."

There's a short pause. _"What?! But Hawkm-"_

He grips his fist so hard it hurts and the akumas scream in agony, clutching their heads. "DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME! I said. Give. Up."

 _"Y-yes, Hawkmoth...!"_

The end for them comes swiftly after that. Ladybug, armed both with her yoyo and a staff, destroys their akumas and captures the butterflies as usual. But there's no joy or relief in the action for her this time. Her brow is pinched in concetration and...fear.

For once in his life, Hawkmoth understands Ladybug.

And once the akumas are cleansed and he's left blind for the battlefield...all he can do...is trust that she'll be able to heal his son.

So he can fix his mistake, _once and for all_.

* * *

The akumas have stopped attacking. For whatever reason, it seems they're too distracted to fight back. Weapons gripped in both hands, Ladybug jumps into the air, twirling her yoyo and the staff as she sails down toward them.

They look at her with confusion and fear but they don't move. In other circumstances, she might have halted her attack. She might have wondered what was wrong. But this time...

She really doesn't care.

Their akumas are in...casts or something, which shatter like glass upon impact. Calypso and Velcoity fall backwards, sliding off the roof and landing heavily on the ground, side by side.

Ladybug doesn't smile when she captures their akumas. There's no "bye bye, little butterflies" accompanying their release, and it's only when they're gone and the villains have transformed back into two teenages kids that Ladybug shows any kind of emotion at all. Twisting frantically around, she sprints to Adrien's side, to where Alya has just returned as well.

"Adrien..." Ladybug whispers, her voice trembling. She reaches out to caress his cheek but finds herself choked on tears when she feels no warmth from his skin. "I-I'm gonna help you. We said we were gonna do this as a team. We p-promised. So please...please...come back..." Her tears are spilling over freely now and she can feel Alya watching her. But she doesn't care.

Gripping her Lucky Charm to her chest, she whispers one last plead before throwing it into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The sky flashes pink. Ladybug edges closer and scoops Adrien into her arms, holding him against her chest. Shining swarms of magical ladybugs engulf the city, removing blood red webs, returning the captured citizens back to normal, and, yes, eventually...they swirl around Adrien's body and when they're gone, so too is the gaping wound in his chest. The puddle of blood on the sidewalk is gone so is the stain on Alya's shirt and jeans.

It's the longest moment of Marinette's life as she stares down at him, waiting.

Waiting...

Waiting for him to move...

To...breathe...

To do _anything_...

"Please...Adrien...! Please, come back...!"

But he doesn't move. Or breathe. His face is pale, his eyes glossy and unfocused. Ladybug moans in anguish and leans into his hair, squeezing her eyes shut.

But Alya cries first, burying her face in her hands. And Ladybug isn't far behind her. Her entire body shakes violently, wracked with desperate sobs. She doesn't even notice the police arriving, and camera crew, and the former-Calypso mob coming-to. The cops usher everyone away and the news crew doesn't even lift their camera. In the distance, an ambulance can be heard. And something else too.

Ladybug isn't sure what it is. It's like...like...really heavy footsteps. Like something...thumping. Like a heartb-

She sits up so fast her vision blurs for a second. Alya sniffles and looks up as well, wondering why Ladybug has suddenly stopped crying. Her brow wrinkles in confusion at the wide eyed stare of the heroine.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Ladybug leans down, letting her cheek hover a fraction of an inch above Adrien's mouth.

She almost starts sobbing again when she feels it lightly tickling the skin of her cheek.

 _Breath._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _ **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I've been pretty wrapped up in the writing of my novel recently (which is infinitely more time consuming than fanfictions unfortunately) and my sister just had her first baby so it's been hectic around here. But anyhow, here's the last chapter, guys. I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Anonymous The Nobody:** Yes he is! Yay!

 **Gabrielle Talia:** Yep :D

 **Guest:** Yay! I'm glad you like it!

 **Katz4:** Lol XD

 **cherryflowerblossom:** Well I'm glad what you hoped for came true! :D Here be fluff!

* * *

 _Velcoity kneels down without moving his foot. If anything, the pressure gets heavier. Cat Noir realizes with a hot pang of terror that his vision is starting to go dark again. His side feels abnormally warm. His bleeding must be getting worse._

 _"Ladybug will be better off without you."_

"Partnered akumas have only ever been defeated with...with...the sacrifice of Cat Noir's life. It's the only way Ladybug is able to take the akumas by surprise and defeat them at the same time."

I hope you're right, Master Fu...

 _The blade comes faster than he expected but, oddly enough, there's almost no pain. Just a quick pressure in his chest and then...everything disappears. The pain, the akuma, everything._

I'm sorry, Marinette...

* * *

 _"-drien?"_

 _"-drien!"_

 _"Adrien!"_

"Uhhn..." Adrien forces his eyes open at the familiar voice. His vision is blurry but even so, he knows who it is that's speaking to him, even if he can't see her correctly. "Ladybug..." The weakness of his voice startles him and he blinks owlishly, trying to remember what happened.

His Lady is kneeling beside him, her eyes glassy and a bit bloodshot. Has she been crying? He can't tell, the smile on her face is too brilliant to see past. "Adrien!" she cries, her gloved hands finding either side of his face. One cupping his cheek, the other running through his hair. She sniffles and that's when he decides that, yes, Ladybug had been crying. But...over what? Over him? Did something happen? Is that...why he's laying on his back on the ground? Speaking of which...

"Where are we...?"

Ladybug smiles softly and goes back to caressing his hair. "I'm not sure..." she admits. "As soon as you started to wake up, I just sort of...grabbed you and ran. There were too many people around. I didn't want anyone to see who you were."

Adrien nods and is left surprised when the movement doesn't cause his injured side to spike with pain. He's still disoriented and can't remember much beyond leaving Master Fu's house. The battle is a dark blur in the corners of his memory and he can't reach it yet, not while he's still so drowsy. But he does remember getting injured before that. So why doesn't it hurt? Craning his neck past Marinette, he raises his eyebrows when he finds that his shirt is no longer blood stained and his ribs don't ache anymore. He's healed?

Oh, wait. That's right. Ladybug must have used her healing light after the battle with the akumas. Her magic fixed him, like it fixes everything.

But...if they defeated the akumas, wouldn't be remember?

Unless...

Unless he wasn't there.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Adrien clasps his side, mostly out of habit, and sits up as Ladybug fawns over him, telling him not to move, that he needs to rest. "I'm fine, Ladybug," he says. "You saved me. Like always."

Marinette sits back slightly, a little surprised at the shortness of his tone. Is he...mad at her? "Adrien...? Is something...wrong?" She touches his hand and, to her relief, he doesn't reject the contact. Instead, he deflates with a deep sigh.

"I'm alright..." he says again, this time softer than before. "I'm...sorry."

"For what...?"

"We said we'd do it as a team but I still failed you. You had to fight them on your own, anyway." Adrien looks away, staring at the ground between his knees. He doesn't say it, but Velocity's words are echoing in his head, each word sending a guilty pang through his heart.

 _Ladybug would be better off without you._

Marinette's hand tightens over his and when he looks up, she's frowning. "We both did all we could," she reminds him in a stiff voice. Of course she doesn't mention the crippling guilt she'd felt at knowing she'd failed to keep him safe. Now isn't the time for that. "I'm just glad you're okay."

For a moment, he doesn't react and Ladybug fears that he's still doubting himself. But then he finally looks up and there's a gentle smile on his face, a grateful one. "As am I, My Lady." He takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to her gloved fingertips. Ladybug ignores the sudden beep of her earrings as she lowers her hand and replaces their spot against his lips with her own. Heat rises in her cheeks and in her stomach and she threads her fingers into his hair, holding him close.

God, she thought she'd lost him. She thought she'd never see him again.

"Okay, Ladybug, the street's clear, we can-AH!"

The lovers yank apart at the startled yell. Alya, whose presence Marinette had entirely forgotten about, is standing at the mouth of their little alleyway, staring at them with wide, horrified eyes. She feels Adrien shrink back, as if trying to hide himself behind her.

Alya stares for another agonizing moment before she jabs a thumb at the street behind them. "The way is clear for now," she says, her voice oddly stiff. "But we need to go now if you don't want to be seen." Her eyes have narrowed at Adrien, who is gaping quizzically at Ladybug.

Unfortunately, Marinette hasn't the slightest idea why her friend would be glaring at Adrien... but that's something to address at another time. But for now, she rises to her feet, helping Adrien up alongside her. What she can explain, however, is how Alya is so unsurprised at Adrien's identity.

"Sorry, Adrien," she begins quietly. "Alya... _found you_ before I did. She made sure no one else saw you though."

Adrien just stares for a second and then nods jerkily. "Okay..." Okay so someone knows his identity now...that's...that's awesome... Alright, maybe not awesome but... It's...something. Turning to Alya, he forces a smile. It could be worse. It could have been Chloe. Or a complete stranger. At least he knows Alya, knows she's a decent human being. "Thanks, Alya."

His classmate's scowl finally lightens a little and she nods in return. "It's the least I could do for one of the heros of Paris." Despite the compliment, her tone is still ice cold. What's gotten into her? He doesn't get a chance to ask her because Alya turns and strides right out onto the sidewalk, checking one last time to make the way is clear before they leave. Which they do shortly after.

* * *

"You're going to _tell her_?" Adrien is walking on his own now. They've nearly reached his house and he doesn't want to make a scene of showing up held in Ladybug's arms...despite how tempting that is. Besides, her magic really worked...well _magic_. He feels perfectly fine.

"Well...why not? She already knows who you are..." Marinette says feebly, toying nervously with the fringe of her jacket. "And she's my friend!"

"She only found out about me by accident," he reminds her. "And I know she's your friend but she's also Ladybug's most avid fan. I'm not trying to talk you out of it just...how do you think she'll react? Do you think she'd post anything on her blog?"

"No of course not! Not if she knew...I mean...I don't think so...I...I hope not!" Marinette groans and shakes her head. They've reached the massive, white gate leading to the Agreste mansion and she knows Adrien doesn't like to keep his father waiting. "I don't know anymore...what should I do, Adrien?"

He smiles gently and gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I can't make that call for you," he says. "But I know whatever you decide to do will be the right choice. I have confidence in you, M'L-I mean...Marinette." He smiles bashfully, with an ornery glint in his eyes before bowing and kissing her hand. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow..." Marinette watches him trot up the steps until he disappears behind the massive double doors. She sags with a deflating sigh and rubs the back of her neck. Turning away, she slowly makes her way back home, following the delightful smell of warm croissants all the way to the bakery doors, where her parents greet her happily.

"Oh there you are, sweetie!" Sabine kisses the top of her daughter's head. "Did you have a good time at Alya's house?"

"Yeah, it was great..." she lies with a fake smile. "But I'm really tired. Do you mind if I go take a nap?"

"Of course not, sweetheart."

Marinette trudges up the steps and has only just reached her bed when she feels her phone buzzing in her pocket. Flopping down onto the heavenly matress, she fishes it out of her bag and swipes the screen. It's a text from Alya.

 _We've gotta talk, girl. Can I come over?_

Talk? Talk about what?

Marinette taps out a quick affirmative and drops the phone onto her bedside table, chewing her knuckles. Could Alya have figured it out? Maybe she saw the way she and Adrien were acting and-OH GOD they KISSED in front of her! Of course she knows! Oh no, oh no, oh no...oh god she thought she'd have more time! She thought she'd be able to tell her on her own terms! But Alya KNOWS! Oh she feels like such an idiot!

Only moments later, she hears the bakery door bell jingle and her mother greets Alya in her usual cheerful tone. Marinette jumps to her feet and waits with adrenaline making her heart thunder until the trapdoor has opened and closed again before grabbing her friend's shoulders and blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

Alya is stunned. Obviously. She blinks at her friend a few times before smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

Marinette pauses. "Because I didn't...tell...you about...wait...what is it, exactly, that we need to talk about?"

Alya removes her friend's hands from her shoulders and folds her arms over her chest. By the uncertainty and sadness that comes over her face, Marinette is suddenly unsure if they're talking about the same thing, here. "Marinette...I'm...I'm sorry to have to tell you this but..."

Marinette leans in at the pause.

"...Adrien is cheating on you."

Wait...what?

"Wait, what?"

"I'm so sorry, girl. I just found out today and...listen, I can't really say who it is he's cheating with for really important reasons but-"

"It wouldn't happen to be Ladybug, would it?"

"Wha- _how did you know_?"

Marinette sighs and takes her friend's hands. Suppose she has no choice. "Alya...there's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

"So...what you're saying is..."

Marinette nods encouragingly, trying not to get impatient with all the ways Alya seems to try to convince herself she didn't heat her correctly. No, she's not Ladybug's friend. She's not her family member. She's Ladybug.

"You're Ladybug..."

Thank god. "Yes..."

"And...Adrien isn't cheating on you...because he's Cat Noir..."

"Yes."

"And you're Ladybug...who he was kissing..."

"Yes..."

It takes Alya a moment to register all this. But when she does, the biggest smile Marinette has ever seen bursts across her face and...and she...laughs? Laughs hysterically, actually. Doubled over, clutching her ribs, tearing up laughter.

Marinette flushes red. "I'm not joking, Alya!"

"I know!" Her friend wheezes out. "I know! I'm-I'm sorry!" And yet the hysterics continue. Maybe she's in shock. "It's just-it's just so obvious! How-how did I never see it?!"

"Huh?" Marinette blinks. "Obvious?"

"Yes it is! I don't know how I didn't piece it together! I mean you have the same hair, the same eyes, even your voice! And it's not just that..." Alya finally overcomes her fit of giggles and softens up a little. "There's only one girl in the entire city as brave and smart and resourceful as Ladybug...and that's you, girl."

Marinette swallows, a little choked up. "Really...?"

"Really."

"So...you're not mad I didn't tell you?"

"A little disappointed you didn't think to trust me but...no, I'm not mad. I mean, how could I be? My BFF is Ladybug!"

Marinette shushes her amid a huge grin and points to the floor. After all, her parents are still downstairs. "You're the best, Alya," she whispers, throwing her arms around her neck. "I don't know why I was ever scared to tell you."

* * *

Adrien is laying in bed, one hand draped over his stomach, his eyes closed. Someone knows his identity now... Marinette might tell Alya her identity as well... How is this going to affect things? It could be great, having one more ally. Or it could be a nightmare... There's no way to know until it's done.

"Say, Adrien, what do you suppose candle wax tastes like?"

Adrien moans quietly at Plagg's incessant food craving. "Not like cheese."

"Well, sure that's a given. But I mean, do you think it's sweet? Salty?" The kwami is hovering thoughtfully above a white candle in a glass jar perched on a high shelf in his master's room.

"I think it tastes like candle wax. Plagg, can't you...I don't know, take a nap or something? Play with some yarn? I'm exhausted, I need to sleep."

But his kwami only flies in close, floating right above his face. "Aww, is someone a grumpy cat?"

Adrien swats at him and rolls onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. "You're a pest."

"And you're a grouch. I'm gonna go-"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Adrien bolts upright in bed. "Plagg, hide!" The door slides open seconds after the kwami hides himself. Adrien gets out of bed and stands awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as Gabriel Agreste strides into the room. "Father? Is...something wrong?"

His father is clearly distressed. His posture, always upright and perfect, is even more stiff than usual and there's a pinch between his eyes and a deep frown set on his face. "Adrien," He steps closer and for some reason, Adrien has the urge to back away. But he doesn't. His father's hand closes around his shoulder.

"I know what happened to your mother."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, a few things:**_

 _ **Yes, this is the end. Sorry about the cliffhanger.**_

 _ **Yes, I plan to write a sequel (obviously) but I don't know when that will happen. Like I said, I've been working on my book really hard lately and I'm very focused on it right now.**_

 _ **Sorry if this sounded rushed, as previously stated, I've been kind of fitting this in amid writing all day trying to get some actual work done.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed!**_


End file.
